Switching Places
by MissMonica
Summary: Talei was hoping for a perfect life. Little did she know that when a Malfoy is involved, everything would change. And I mean everything. (DOC fic, including sexual scenes, graphic images -sorta-)


This is my story. You may not believe it, but it's crucial to my development. WHAT RUBBISH. Total embarrassment. How come guys seem to be so obsessed with us girls. Nope, stupid question... I suppose it's better Draco crushing on me then Harry.. Whatever.. Ok So I better get into the story. Lots of Love, Talei.

Dark and gloomy was the weather outside. The sky was all black except for the area in front of the sun, which was a bright grey. A chill filled the air and the winds swept through the trees and made the autumn leaves dance around. Like shooting stars, those orange maple leaves flew past the window as the first winter rains pattered to the dry earth. Tapping on my window, the rain splattered, and fogged up my view of the grounds below. I enjoy watching the boys train for quidditch. My Best friend is in the quidditch too. Her name is Karin. I always wanted to try out for quidditch, but alas, I suck. Very Badly. I will try out next time though, whether I get accepted is a different matter.

Dressed in my black long sleeved skivvy, grey and green sleeveless windcheater, knee length black pleated skirt, shin high black boots, with a chucky heel, and my brunette hair in a loosely tied pony tail. I did my tie up loosely so it fell to my collarbone and I swept a layer of shadow over my eyes.

I wrapped my robe around me, the wind blew through my hair and up my robes. I tightly tied the belt around my waist as the edges flared furiously in the wind. I struggled through the courtyard and reached the entrance to the quidditch pitch, as the rain speckled my nose. It was a common occurrence for me to turn up in the change rooms after their practice. Not only my best friend, but my boyfriend would be there. Boyfriend? Yes, You probably don't know him, Jason? Told you. Anyway, I'd turn up their, half of the guys would be walking around with towels covering nothing but their family jewels – something that would scare me to death seeing if a towel was to drop, as many of the boys did accidentally. I would receive a kiss on the cheek from Jason and take off my robe and talk to Karin for a while.

'Did you see me fly? The windy conditions are best!' Karin said waving her arm around like it was too flying.

'I wish I could fly, but I am crap, and I'd probably get blown away!'

'Feel free to blow me away anytime.' Montague smirked after spraying deodorant under his arms.

I did a sarcastic giggled, rolled my eyes and turned back to Karin.

'Don't worry I know what you mean, despite the boys' pornographic ideas.'

'So.. Tell me the goss, how are you and Tim? Hmmmmmmmm?' I said nudging her with my elbow.

'Ah, There is nothing to tell, but as for you, how's Jason?' She smirked, and tapped her jaw with her fingers with an amused expression on her face.

'Ok.'

'Just Ok?' She said looking highly distressed.

'I know he's thinking of breaking up with me.'

She gasped. Karin was always good at dramatics.

'How did you find out?' She said.

'You knew?!'

'Of course not! I would tell you wouldn't I?'

'Yeah.. But I expect it to happen any day now..'

'You know, When he dumps you, you can go out with me.'

'Oh bite me, Malfoy.'

'Gladly.'

He sat next to me.

'Get away.' I said through gritted teeth and gave him and evil look.

'You told me to bite you, now, I would like to follow that order.'

'I thought you don't take any shit from others.'

'Except for exceptions.' He said smirking.

'What ever. Karin and I must flee, you see I forgot my garlic, and as you show much joy in biting, that you must have some vampire in your blood. Goodday.' I said curtseying, bringing my left foot behind my right.

'Nice, FMB's by the way.' He said smirking.

'FMB's?' I called back as he walked towards the showers.'

He just tapped his nose and started to run his shower.

Did I ever tell you boys were difficult? FMB? What the hell is that?

(A/N: They are what my friend calls knee high boots. FMBoots. Work the rest out. If you think of Draco's slick, slimy.. 'gets around' persona, you should catch on quickly.)

'Do you know what FMB's are?' I asked Karin walking towards the exit.

'You're shoes.'

'I don't get it..'

'They are.. you know I'll tell you later, Draco will end up getting the pleasure from you hitting the roof over the name.'

'Oh, so I shouldn't really be anticipating anything appropriate then?'

'Uh, No.' She said, hanging her head and starting to walk through the blistering rain.

'Talei, wait a sec.' Jason said grabbing my arm and turning me to face him.

'Yehah?' I said.. This would be the moment.

'I, uh, don't know how to say this, but, I think we should break up, it's not your fault! It's mine!'

You know, guy's also say this a lot.

'Ok.. I guess.. Who is she?' You see, I know Jason too well, we had been friends since Second year.

'It's not a girl this time, Tal, it's just, I've been offered a scholarship and.. you know my parents..'

'Yeah, Look, we'll talk later, kay?' I said rushed as Draco came out with his hair hanging down his face, wet, and his body, wet.. Well Duh, he was in the shower. A green towel hung around his waist tied at the side, and a comb in his hand.

Jason turned to see him.

'Ah.'

'Jase, just please, talk later, I just can't stand him.' I said, hugging him and departing through the door.

Karin was waiting inside the hall for me.

'He did it.. Didn't he?'

'Yeah, he was offered a scholarship and his parents, well we both know his parents.'

'Yeah, they believe in order to succeed in his scholarship, he must get rid of those... that might burden his career.'

'I'm a burden, am I?'

'No, not in my opinion.'

'Or mine.'

I turned to find Jason.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed me on my forehead.

'It's not just my parents.. I have been offered a position at the Caruba Knights quidditch team in Scotland.. and If I am too accept, as I am hoping too, I won't see you for 3 years, and by that time you'd have moved on without me.'

I looked into his hazel eyes and hugged him.

'It's seriously all cool..' I said.

'I still love you, but..'

'Just as a friend?'

'Yeah.'

'When will you be leaving?'

'A week.'

'What?! That is way too soon!' I said covering my mouth with my palm in shock.

'I know, but I will send owls! I will!'

I nodded, as Jason walked up the staircase. Jay was going to Scotland in a week...

'A week?' Karin said watching him walk away.

'That is just too soon..'

'He knows you aren't good at goodbye.'

'Aww, poor little Tali-bum. Her ickle boyfriend is weaving her for two big brass balls. Booohooo.'

'Sorry to say Draco, but I hope, when you and your boyfriend enjoy loving, you get hit in the head with a set of his.'

'You know I am straight. Remember me and Farah in the hall.'

'Ugh.. How could we forget..' Karin said covering her mouth in disgust.

'Yeah whatever Draco, just I am not.. what's the word.. appreciating your company.'

'You will later tonight. 9pm. My dorm.'

'I don't think so.'

'You will.' He said, as he threw sand around the place. Ah he was a true romantic. –Barf-

I rolled my eyes and walked up the staircase to take a shower before dinner.

Then I noticed something truly worrying. My Legs weren't silky and smooth anymore. Blondey hairs were growing at a rapid amount. This was seriously wrong.

Other places started to have weird effects.. Like minor ones like, my hair was turning blonde and short, my eyes were turning grey, my face was turning.. weird... I have a guys organs.. and.. I have what?!

My god.. This is weird.. not the fact I have the physical appearance of a male, but the fact.. How am I suppose to pee with this thing?! Hello?!

I didn't dare look in the mirror. My nails which were red and long were now rough, chipped, and a bit grubby. But hell did I have sexy abs and chest. Although this chest was rather smaller than my proper one.. Ok don't call me a perve but this is kind of weird. This butt so isn't mine, and I hell as don't want to see.. THIS right now...I'm not ready for that, I'm not to terms with my own body, but to have a ... dick.. too see one... was kind of far out.

I talked. Well I sound the same to me.. but.. whether I do to someone else.. I glanced in the mirror.

'What the hell?! Draco what are you doing behind me?' I said turning, to find nothing but the wall.

I looked back at the mirror breathing hard, eyes wide, mouth the same. Slowly I moved my hand up to my face, as did my reflection. I bit my lip. And Trembled. And then Screamed. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-highpitch-HHHHHHH

Great. My Voice just broke. I am Draco, with a sexy body.. Ok below, Don't go there, I have a prickly face, he needs to shave or something.. and.. I am hot.. No I am not, I am sure I just got that ego response from Draco's body.. Yeah that's what it must be.. I quickly chucked on the robe and shot out from the bathroom, and went to Draco's dorm.

I knocked.

There he was on the bed wrapped in a robe. In shock.

I started to cry.

'For god sakes get inside! I don't cry..' He said, but in my voice.. Sure this is odd, like a twin staring me in the face..

I sniffed.

'What has happened..' He said, biting his lip, uh correction MY LIP, that so gives chapped lips, gosh..

'How the hell should I know. It's not normal to just sprout a penis in half an hour now is it?' I said revealing myself under the robe.

'Hell I do look good don't I.' I gave him and evil look and dropped the robe on the floor.

'Well if you like yourself that much, I shall walk around naked.'

'Not as If I don't anyway..'

'Ok, soooooo, uncalled for.'

'You know.. you have a nice pair of tits.'

I gasped.

'Excuse me?!'

'Well you do. And arse. And thighs and well, everything.'

'I prefer it if you didn't look at my body.'

'Well it's a bit hard.. I mean..'

'Why is it hard to not look at me..'

'I didn't uh mean that..'

'FAR OUT.' I said kicking a lamp.

'Watch it, I need that foot.'

'Well I didn't expect for this much quite so fast.'

'Neither did I?'

'Huh?'

'You need to shave your legs.. often?'

'As do your face.'

'Oh..'

'How do I get rid of this?' I said pointing to his groin. This so confusing, it's my groin but his, I mean it's his body but I see it as mine..

'It just goes away..'

'Oh Great.' I said hanging my head and grabbing my robe.

'Good choice. I do that to hide them..'

'I would never have guessed you know..' I said looking at him.

'Yeah well it's not easy hiding a hard-on now is it.' He said sarcastically, opening the top of the robes he was wearing to reveal my chest.

'Nuh uh, close it!'

'Come on, you paraded, it's my turn, besides you need to shower.'

'I don't stink.'

'I know you don't, but you wouldn't have dirt all over you if you were clean now would you?'

'Shpff. Any excuse to see me naked.'

'Of course he said smiling. God I hate my smile. Makes me look evil.

'So.. What do we do now?'

'Let me shower, and we will work it from there.'

I nodded and watched myself in some way walk towards the showers.


End file.
